


The Best Part of Waking Up

by jellyfish_kuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee, Daichi is in love, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Suga is beautiful, background kuroken cuddles, just a lot of love, kuroo is a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_kuchen/pseuds/jellyfish_kuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning cuddles and coffee. </p><p>Just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Part of Waking Up

"Daichi~" A soft, raspy voice called, followed by the feather-light touch of thin fingers over his cheek. Daichi grunted and rolled onto his side, facing away from the sweet voice. The voice was like honey, and he felt lips press to the shell of his ear.

"Come on Daichi, it's time to get up." The voice cooed right into his ear. Daichi had recognized the voice by this time as his boyfriend's, and turned on his back, moaning tiredly. He felt soft, warm lips brush over his cheek and curl into a soft smile against his skin before they disappeared.

"Suga.." he mumbles, his voice slurred in a sleepy haze. Daichi's eyes opened and he squinted against the light coming in through the window. He grumbled out a curse and shielded his eyes from it with his hand. Suga giggled, pulling Daichi's attention to him. He dropped his hand to the bed when he looked over at Suga. He had suppress a gasp, and bite the inside of his cheek.

"Good morning, Daichi~" He almost sang, his eyes squinting closed as he grinned. Suga's hair was a disarray of bedhead, and his cheeks were tinted a soft pink. The sunlight hit Suga in such an ethereal way that his silver-blonde hair shined and his skin was positively glowing. There was only one word to describe him: Angelic.

Daichi felt himself falling in love all over again, and reached up to stroke Suga's face, running his thumb over the mole under his left eye. Suga leans his face into Daichi's large hand and placed his own hand over Daichi's. Suga's eyes narrowed slightly and his pouty lips curled into a cute smile.

"I made a pot of coffee, Daichi.." Suga said with a slight purr to his voice. He turned into Daichi's hand and placed a kiss into his palm. Daichi's heart skipped a beat and he just looked at him, unsure if he was awake or dreaming. Suga's warm chocolate eyes quickly looked Daichi over and Daichi blushed, licking his lips slightly.

"O-oh.. uh.. Y-Yes. Thank you." Daichi muttered, feeling his cheeks burn. Daichi pushed himself up on his elbow and focused on Suga's lips. Suga leaned down and lightly kissed his boyfriend, smiling at the surprised expression that had blossomed over Daichi's face.

His hand moved from Suga's cheek to the back of his head as he moved to press another kiss to those soft, pink lips. Daichi heard Suga giggle and couldn't help the soft chuckle that he let out as the kiss parted.

Suga was smiling and he pulled away to sit up more. Daichi leaned back on his elbows, watching the sheet fall away from Suga, exposing his pale skin. His shoulders were littered with soft, pink bite marks from their night together. He stretched his arms above his head and his back arched lightly. Daichi's eyes fell over the expanse of his bare back, stopping to remember how he'd kissed each of his moles that graced his skin here and there.

Suga climbs out of bed, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that belonged to Daichi. They hung low on Suga's hips, so low that Daichi could see that not only was he not wearing underwear, but he'd left dark, fingertip-shaped bruises on his hips. The sight was enough to make Daichi blush at the memory of how they'd been created. 

"Daichi, you're staring again." Suga reprimanded him, sounding more amused than anything else. "If you're going to oogle, try to make it less obvious." He teased, a hint of pride laced into his voice.

"Sorry." Daichi muttered gruffly as he tore his eyes away. He flopped back in the bed and stretched so his back popped pleasantly.

Suga chuckled, a sound that made Daichi's heartbeat escalate and his chest warm. "Get up, Daichi." He called as he turned to the door and walked out of the room. Daichi sighed and finally forced himself out of bed. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before he left the room. 

He walked to the kitchen, where he saw Suga leaning on the counter and blowing into a mug he held with both hands before taking a sip. Suga looked at him with a smile, turning to the counter where he grabbed another mug filled with coffee and brought it to Daichi. 

"Black coffee." Suga said sweetly as he handed over the mug. Daichi's fingers brushed against Suga's as he took the mug from him, the smell of strong hazelnut wafting to Daichi's nose and intermingling with the smell of sweet vanilla, likely coming from Suga's cup.

After seeing the caramel colored liquid in Suga's cup, Daichi smirked, realizing that his assumption was correct. "I'm surprised that you haven't gotten cavities with the amount of sugar you put in there."

Suga rolled his eyes and lightly smacks Daichi's arm. "You know I don't like bitter things." Suga pouted, his lips tempting Daichi to kiss them as he turned away to drink more of his coffee. 

Daichi laughed lightly and walked into the living room of his apartment to sit on the couch. He turns on the TV for background noise, and sipped his coffee idly as he watched whatever happened to be on. There was a crime scene and Daichi was starting to piece together the story line of the show when Suga walks in front of him. Suga's presence pulled Daichi's attention from the television, his boyfriend was much more interesting to look at, anyway. Suga sets down his mug on the coffee table before he sits beside Daichi. 

Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga, who leaned his head on Daichi's shoulder. Suga seemed content to be snuggled up to Daichi's side, and started to watch the crime show with him. Daichi eventually became engrossed into the plot, and was watching the detective pace in front of a suspect and question them. Suga tilted his head up and kissed the firm line of Daichi's jaw, quickly pulling his attention from the television.

Daichi tensed slightly, and felt his face heat up. Suga huffed out a silent laugh. He trailed his fingers up Daichi's thigh, kissing just below his ear before he whispered. "You're so cute, Daichi.."

"Suga, wait.." he muttered, his cheeks darkening as Suga dragged his nails along Daichi's inner thigh. Daichi shivered and looked down at the devious smile playing on Suga's lips.

"What's wrong, Daichi?" Suga purred, leaning up and kissing him softly. Daichi quickly felt his resolve melt away as Suga plucked the mug from Daichi's hand and set it on the table. Suga took Daichi's hands and put them on his hips as he smirked, scooting himself closer so he was practically in Daichi's lap.

Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck and pulled him down on top of him. He started lightly biting at Daichi's lip, licking softly over where he'd bitten. Daichi groans softly, his hands sliding up Suga's bare chest and slipping around him. Suga's skin erupted in goosebumps and he pulled Daichi down to kiss him hard, his hands holding onto Daichi's short hair.

"Ohoho? What's this?" Daichi jumps and pulls away from a pouting Suga, looking to the doorway to see his roommate, Kuroo, leaning on the wall with a smug smirk. His grin only widened when Daichi's face turned red, and he walked into the room casually. "Now, Sawamura, I never thought I'd catch you ravishing Suga-chan on our couch." His voice has an irritating lilt to it that caused Daichi to glare at him.

"Yeah, well you don't have room to talk considering how many of your romantic conquests I've walked in on." Daichi rolls his eyes and sits back up. 

"Now now, don't stop on my account." Kuroo grins, combing his fingers through his own perpetually messy hair. "God knows I don't stop when you come in." 

"I'm not you." He spat, rolling his eyes and looking away embarrassedly. Suga couldn't stop himself from giggling softly at Daichi's embarrassment.

Suga pushed himself up, swinging his legs to the floor, and reached for his coffee again. "Good morning, Kuroo-san." He greeted, flashing a smile. "How is Kozume-san?" 

"Still sleeping, he was up all night playing some game on his phone." He shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I'll get you some coffee, Kuroo-san." Suga chuckled, standing up. "You take it with cream, right?"

"Yes, thank you, Suga-chan~" Kuroo sat on the opposite side of the couch as Daichi, his eyes following Suga as he headed to the kitchen. "Yo, Sawamura, you should be more gentle with him, you bruised his hips."

Daichi's face flushed red. "Shut up..!"

Kuroo's grin widened, his eyes narrowing. "Oh, so Suga-chan likes it rough? Is that what you're implying?" 

"I never said anything like-"

"So you're not denying it." Kuroo's eyebrows raised suggestively, only further irritating Daichi.

"I'm going to hit you." Daichi growled quietly before he looks up, seeing Suga enter the room with a fresh cup of coffee for himself, and one for Kuroo as well.

"For you, Kuroo-san." He smiled sweetly, handing over the cup before he sat on the couch between them, taking a gulp of his own coffee. He let a pleasured moan come out of his throat in response to his own coffee-making skills. Daichi blushed and Kuroo grinned, waggling his eyebrows at Daichi.

"Thank you, Suga-chan." Kuroo smirks, taking a gulp of his own hot beverage gratefully. "Ahh, Suga-chan makes the best coffee~" he sighs, pretending to swoon, and Daichi rolls his eyes at him. He sets his mug on one of his cat shaped coasters on the coffee table, before redirecting his attention to Suga again. "You should tell Sawamura to be gentler with you, Suga-chan. People might think he's abusing you." Kuroo smirked at the look of murder Daichi sent his way. 

"Oh?" Suga smiled mischievously, his eyes glanced over to Daichi for a moment. "Honestly, I think he's more than gentle enough." He took another sip of his coffee. "I wouldn't mind it if he were rougher, though."

Daichi's jaw dropped and he rubbed his temples exasperatedly, Kuroo cackled from his side of the couch, patting Suga on the back affectionately. "Don't encourage him, Suga." 

"I need some encouragement considering I get none from my beloved roommate." Kuroo laughed. 

"Sorry, Daichi~" Suga giggled, his eyes squinting closed as he grinned. 

Daichi knew that Suga had him wrapped around his finger when just his grin made his heart speed up, and his anger fade. He sighed, running his hand through his own hair. Suga leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, making his cheeks flare in a blush.

"How shameless. I feel like a voyeur over here." Kuroo drawled, only resulting in Suga laughing and a darker blush spreading across Daichi's cheeks as a throw pillow flys at Kuroo's head.

The chaos continues for a while with mild arguing and Suga and Kuroo laughing at poor Daichi's expense.

Kenma emerged from around the corner, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Kuroo smiled at Kenma, who made a soft noise that may have been a mumbled "good morning." Kenma squinted his eyes closed and yawned before stumbling into the room and plopping down into Kuroo's lap, tucking his head under his chin. Suga smiles lightly as Kenma snuggled into Kuroo.

"You guys are so loud.." Kenma grumbled softly, looking over Suga and Daichi before looking up at Kuroo. "You mostly."

"That hurts, Kenma." Kuroo drawls, feigning innocence and looking mildly offended. Kenma just rolls his eyes and looks down at his phone, tapping away at something.

Kuroo smiled in a way that would have looked insanely perverse if it hadn't been Kuroo. His eyes softened gently and he runs his fingers through Kenma's blonde hair, and Kenma almost purred in response, leaning into the touch.

"Suga-chan, I need my camera-ack!" Kuroo started before Kenma pinched Kuroo's side. Despite the pinch, Kuroo couldn't keep from laughing.

"Don't even think about it." Kenma said firmly, causing Suga to giggle almost uncontrollably. Kenma rolled his eyes and curled up more to Kuroo, his eyes locked on some game on his cellphone.

Daichi couldn't stop the chuckle that spilled from his throat. Suga leaned on Daichi and entwined their fingers together, before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Suga smiled to himself as the kiss parted, and couldn't even imagine waking up with anyone else. Waking up with Daichi was something he wanted to do forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically me admiring Suga in all of his glory.   
> Daichi is a lucky man.


End file.
